Histoires de famille
by Owa Kuromaru
Summary: "Sebastian sourit. Des sorciers, un petit garçon mystérieux et un maître en pleine croissance. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que les jours ennuyeux étaient terminés." Yaoi Sebastian X Ciel


Bonjour à tous ! Il est actuellement 1h42 du matin, les gens normaux ne commencent pas une fic à cette heure là. Je n'ai jamais été normale. Bref ! Je viens donc de commencer une fic sur le même fandom que ma première histoire, mais cette fois bien dans le contexte de Kuroshitsuji ! Bon alors, il y a pleins de défauts, j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à écrire, il y a pas mal de répétitions _ et de fautes

Bref, je vous laisse lire, en espérant sincèrement que ça vous plaise ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue :**

Cela aurait dû être une journée comme les autres. Les journées calmes se ressemblaient toutes au manoir Phantomhive. Le maître actuel de la maison dormait tranquillement ainsi que ses domestiques. Le seul déjà levé et près au travail était, vous l'avez devinez , la majordome démoniaque, Sebastian Michaelis. Il était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner de son maître avant d'aller le réveiller.

Il faisait gris ce jour-là. La pluie menaçait de tomber, mais pour le démon affairé, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un jour parmi des milliers d'autres. Du moins, cela aurait dû l'être. En ce moment, il n'y avait pas de missions pour le compte de la reine, pas de bals en vue, pas de visites de la fiancée du comte, rien. Tout était anormalement calme. Mais Sebastian était près à parier que cela ne durerai pas. Pas avec Ciel Phantomhive comme maître. Le majordome ne comprenait pas pourquoi le comte attirait aussi souvent les problèmes et il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il ne s'ennuyait pas une seule seconde et que l'âme son maître était exquise. Il n'en avait jamais connu de telles auparavant. Il pouvait bien obéir à ce garçon pendant quelques temps, pour une âme comme la sienne, ça ne lui posait pas de problèmes.

Alors, qu'il allait monter le petit-déjeuner dans la chambre de son maître, quelqu'un frappa à la porte . Sebastian se méfia instinctivement. Personne d'humain pouvait échapper à l'ouïe fine et à la perception d'un démon, pourtant il n'avait pas senti l'individu. Il alla ouvrir des couteaux en main, juste au cas ou. Devant lui se tenait un homme masqué et un enfant.

« - Qui êtes vous ? Demanda le majordome sèchement.

On dirait que tu es sur tes gardes. Répondit l'homme. Cependant, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ce que je t'apporte devrait plutôt plaire à un démon comme toi. Garde-le. Précieusement. Enfin, c'est juste un conseil.

Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Qui êtes-vous ? Comment savez-vous que je suis un démon ?»

L'homme eut un sourire à peine visible sous son capuchon et sans crier gare, disparut en l'espace d'à peine une seconde. Sebastian grimaça légèrement. Un sorcier. Un vieux proverbe démoniaque disait que là où il y avait sorciers, la mort n' était pas loin. Il posa son regard sur le gamin devant lui et eut un léger choc en reconnaissant l'aura de l'enfant. Le sorcier avait dissimulé leur présence mais maintenant il comprenait. Il finit par sourire. Ce petit garçon aux grands yeux marrons et aux cheveux bleus cendres lui plaisait effectivement. Cette situation allait peut-être tourné à son avantage, qui sait ?

Le petit quant à lui dévisageait Sebastian de la tête aux pieds. Le majordome sourit.

« - Entrez donc monsieur ! Bienvenue au manoir Phantomhive ! Je m'appelle Sebastian Michaelis et je suis le majordome de cette maison. Quel est votre nom ? Dit Sebastian avec entrain.

Je suis désolé... Je ne comprends pas les gens de ce pays monsieur. Répondit l'enfant en allemand.

Ah vous venez d'Allemagne ? S'étonna Sebastian dans un allemand parfait. Je vous souhaitais la bienvenue et je vous disais que j'étais le majordome de cette maison, le manoir Phantomhive. Entrez monsieur.

Ne m'appelez pas monsieur, c'est à moi de vouvoyer les grandes personnes. Je suis Sky.

Sky... Le sourire du majordome s'étira. J'aurais du m'en douter. Eh bien à partir de maintenant, j'ai bien peur que mon maître ait à vous prendre sous sa protection. Vous êtes ici chez vous Lord Sky.

Ne me vouvoyez pas ! Je suis un encore un enfant.

Certes. Eh bien si tu me tutoies et que tu m'appelles par mon prénom j'en ferais autant. D'accord ?

Oui ! »

Le majordome emmena Sky dans une chambre à côté de celle de Ciel.

« - Tu sais, expliqua-t-il au petit garçon, je travaille pour un maître assez exigeant. Pour le moment, je te demandes de rester ici. Quand je t'appellerai, tu viendras le voir. Mais pour l'instant, ne bouge surtout pas. Tu as faim ?

Ça va. Répondit le garçon. Dis Sebastian, est-ce que tu es comme le monsieur qui m'a accompagné ?

Celui qui a disparu d'un coup ? Tu sais qu'il est différent ? Demanda le majordome avec un réel intérêt dans la voix.

Oui. Je le sens. Et toi aussi tu es différent, non ?

Je... ne suis pas comme celui qui était avec toi. Mais tu as raison, je ne suis pas humain.

Pourquoi les gens apparaissent et disparaissent comme ça depuis ma naissance ? Tu le sais toi ? Dit le petit qui semblait réellement perdu.

Je n'en sais rien Sky. Mais peut-être pourrais-je le découvrir ? Ce n'était donc pas la première fois que tu voyais quelqu'un se téléporter.

Non, ils le font toujours. »

Sebastian ne posa pas d'autres questions au garçonnet. Il avait l'air habitué au surnaturel. Et l'odeur de son âme était enivrante... bien trop pour ne pas en profiter. Le majordome quitta la pièce en soupirant. La journée allait être longue. Mais ce garçon... Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il alla réveiller son maître mais celui-ci l'attendait déjà, le regard sévère.

« - Tu es en retard Sebastian. Maugréa le comte.

En effet . Répondit le majordome avec un sourire.

Cesse de te moquer, idiot ! J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse.

La meilleure du monde ! Ce matin, un sorcier est venu nous rendre visite.

Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris alors je vais reformuler. Soupira le comte. Par bonne excuse, je voulais dire plausible.

Je dis la vérité my Lord. »

Ciel darda son œil bleu dans ceux de son majordome. Ses pupilles rouges étaient fascinantes. Et surtout éclatantes de vérité.

« - Tu ne mens pas, n'est-ce pas ? Alors ils existent vraiment...

Si les démons existent, pourquoi pas les sorciers ? Il nous a laissé un cadeau.

Quel genre de cadeau ? Demanda Ciel, méfiant.

Un petit garçon allemand. La sorcier m'a demandé de m'en occuper.

Sebastian, tu te fiches de moi ?

Non pas du tout.

Tu es en train de me dire qu'un sorcier arrive ici comme une fleur, dépose un parfait étranger et de surcroît un enfant dans mon manoir et repart aussi tôt ?

Vous avez tout compris bocchan ! Votre capacité à réfléchir est très vive ce matin.

Épargnes-moi tes sarcasmes ! C'est n'importe quoi cette histoire ! Et c'est qui ce gamin ?

Pour ça... répondit malicieusement le majordome, il faudra que vous en jugiez par vous-même...

J'ai compris. Habille moi et amène le moi.

Yes my Lord. »

Le majordome s'exécuta habillant le maître et lui donnant son thé. Il alla chercher Sky qui était en train de regarder par la fenêtre.

« Tu peux venir »

Le garçon suivit le majordome en regardant partout autour de lui, impressionné par le manoir. Il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas été élevé avec les nobles. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Ciel. Sebastian resta dans la pièce. Comme il s'en doutait, les deux garçons se jaugeaient du regard. Ils avaient la même expression qui se voulait neutre mais qui était empreinte de curiosité.

« - Traduis-lui ce que je dis Sebastian, dit Ciel.

Certainement monsieur. Répondit le majordome en s'inclinant légèrement.

Bon. Tu es ici chez moi. Je suis Ciel Phantomhive, le maître actuel de la maison Phantomhive. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Sebastian traduisit les paroles de Ciel. Le garçonnet bredouilla :

« - Sky... Sky Ghostland.

Ghostland ? Demanda Ciel en se tournant vers son majordome.

Cela doit être un pseudonyme. Je suppose. Répondit le majordome.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ?

Le petit garçon parla, des sanglots dans la voix et Sebastian traduisit.

« - Il dit que depuis qu'il est petit, sa mère lui enseigne la sorcellerie. Elle était très puissante et avait beaucoup d'amis sorciers très gentils. Il pratiquait leur magie en se cachant parce que sa mère disait qu'il ne fallait dire à personne que c'étaient des sorciers. Un jour des hommes sont entrés, ils criaient très fort. Il croit que c'était des gens de la police. Des amis de sa mère ont pu le sauver mais elle est morte une balle en pleine tête. Il est ici parce que les autres sorciers ont dit que c'est ici qu'il aurait dû grandir. Il n'a pas compris, mais il espère ne pas être tout seul parce que...

Parce que quoi ? Demanda Ciel qui comprenait de moins en moins en quoi cette histoire le concernait.

Je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il dit, vous voyez bien qu'il pleure.

Eh bien trouve un moyen pour qu'il s'arrête de pleurer, ça m'agace ! »

Sebastian soupira et à la grande surprise de Ciel, il alla enlacer Sky qui se blottit contre son torse. Il murmura des mots rassurants à l'enfant et le berça. Le comte n'en revenait pas. Depuis quand son majordome était aussi doux ? Et pourquoi ne l'était-il pas avec lui ? En y réfléchissant, Ciel se dit que c'était sûrement parce qu'il avait peur de se recevoir une grosse claque dans la figure.

Le petit c'était calmé il souriait au majordome, content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un de gentil avec lui.

« - Bon, eh bien je suppose qu'on doit le garder avec nous ! Ce sorcier nous recontactera sûrement. Pourquoi m'a-t-il choisit moi ?

Je ne sais pas mais il était au courant de ma véritable nature, ce petit est incontestablement un sorcier. Et il a un lien avec vous...

Tu sembles en savoir plus que tu ne le dis. Rétorqua le comte.

En effet, cela ne vous paraît-il pas évident ? »

Ciel regarda le majordome d'un air interrogateur. Celui-ci insista du regard, mais le comte ne comprenait vraiment pas. Sebastian sourit narquoisement et lança un « je vais raccompagner Sky à sa chambre » et disparut avec le garçonnet.

Le comte avait remarqué l'intérêt que son majordome portait au petit garçon. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Sebastian ne devait s'occuper que de lui pendant la durée de leur contrat. Et il consolait un petit garçon comme si c 'était un noble ! Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Le majordome revint quelques instants plus tard. Quand le repas fût fini Ciel bailla.

« - Eh bien ! S'étonna son majordome. Je ne pensais pas que cela vous épuiserai autant !

La ferme ! Je suis fatigué depuis quelques jours, je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'est pourtant calme ces temps si.

Peut-être que vous allez enfin faire votre croissance et que cela vous fatigue.

Je ne te permets pas ! S'énerva Ciel. Vas plutôt faire des câlins à ton Sky démon pervers !

Seriez-vous jaloux ? Demanda Sebastian le plus calmement du monde. »

Ciel voulut répliquer mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il regarda son majordome qui lui souriait gentiment. Il était vraiment beau son Sebastian. Ses traits étaient tout simplement parfaits et sa peau semblait si douce ! Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, le comte avait posé sa main sur son visage et le caressait avec douceur. Le majordome se laissa faire docilement se rapprochant même de son maître. Lui aussi se rapprocha et bientôt leurs lèvres ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Ciel ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, son corps réagissait tout seul. Cependant Sebastian sourit et se décolla de son maître.

« Je dois préparer le dîner et vous devez remplir des papiers pour votre société. Je viens vous chercher à midi. »

Et le majordome partit sans demander son reste, laissant le comte sur sa faim. Sebastian sourit. Des sorciers, un petit garçon mystérieux et un maître en pleine croissance. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que les jours ennuyeux étaient terminés.

* * *

Voilà ! La suite n'est pas au programme pour le moment, j'essaye de me concentrer sur mon autre fic, que certaines attendent avec impatience ;) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'ai énormément de doutes sur la qualité de mon histoire ! Mais si jamais j'arrive à écrire une suite, des lemons seront bien sur au rendez-vous ! Moi perverse ? … Oui et fière !


End file.
